


Dearest, He Said

by marcosburlybiceps



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcosburlybiceps/pseuds/marcosburlybiceps
Summary: Short and Sweet Queliot Fluff





	Dearest, He Said

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from IsleofSolitude
> 
> **On the paper, she had written "you" and she told me "that's a list of the people who are standing too close." (I ain't your pal.)**

Quentin blushes and stammers "N-no thats not what I meant. I have a husband."

Eliot croaky laugh calms him somewhat, as has become his habit over the years. "She isnt hitting on you, Q. She's threatening you."

"Oh. Oh god. We've been living here with no real danger for so long, I think I forgot what a threat sounds like." Even Eliot's arguments over unfinished tile designs had faded out. Unfortunately, he never quite forgot embarrassment.

"I'll be happy to repeat it if you'd like," She says, fingering a blade and flashing her teeth. They are gray, pointed, and worthy of being flashed. Her feathers lift and glow a defensive emerald. She takes a step, and--"I wouldn't." Eliot warns, brightly, from his blanket wrapped seat--Quentin's hands, swollen with arthritis and age, find the right pattern.

The power pushes her backwards and into the dirt until she's 30 feet away and a foot shorter. Her anger cries are like bells, and they clang until Quentin's hands dance again. He aborts the movement when she runs into the trees, pushing the power into the clearing.

He staggers a little on his way back to the bench and Eliot opens the blanket for him.

"I haven't spent that much power in--" trailing off as he honestly can't remember. Eliot holds his hand as he settles into his favorite spot on Eliot's shoulder.

"Regain it in a nap."

And they do. Two old lovers falling asleep in the fading sunlight.


End file.
